A storage stool is a common stool that is added with a storage space therein, and thus can be used as a stool and also a storage box. Typically, the storage stool is made into a box shape, and designed with a folding structure, such that the volume thereof can be compressed in logistics and sales links, and a user can fold it for storage conveniently when not in use.
Upon search, Chinese patent document CN103986996U discloses a novel folding stool structure, which is composed of a non-folding stool cap and a folding stool seat. The stool cap sleeves the unfolded stool seat. The stool seat is polygonal and composed of a plurality of mutually connected plates, and a fold line is arranged longitudinally at the joint of every two adjacent plates. During folding, the stool seat is folded into a cube along the fold lines, and then the cube is put into the stool cap for convenient carrying.
The stool cap of such a folding stool generally is provided with a relatively deep edge. Using the edge of the stool cap to surround and constrain the polygonal top requires a relatively large fit clearance. During opening, the stool cap needs to be lifted up by two hands; and it is hard to open by one hand. Moreover, after the stool cap is opened, the top of the stool seat is not constrained any more; the polygonal shape deforms easily when stored articles are put into it, and the mouth of the stool seat needs to be reshaped by two hands before the stool cap is put back. It thus can be seen that although the existing folding stool has the storage function, it is inconvenient to put in and take out stored articles when in use. In addition, for bearing pressure and lateral shear force, the whole folding stool completely relies on the vertical homogeneous plate-shaped sidewalls in the stool seat; as a result, even if the stool seat is made thick enough, it will inevitably deform after being used for a period of time; and that is, the shape of such a folding stool cannot be maintained, thereby leading to a bad decorative effect. Hence, it has become a technical problem to be solved to design a storage stool stable in structure and easy to open, thereby improving the grade and competitiveness of the product.